paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Brothers Grimm 12G
The Brothers Grimm 12G are a pair of shotguns in PAYDAY 2 added on day 5 of the Locke and Load event. Overview Grimm 12G Shotguns can be dual-wielded in the primary weapon slot, as the Brothers Grimm 12G Shotguns, for their greatly increased damage output at the cost of precise aiming, stability and the opportunity cost of being unable to use other primaries. All akimbo weapon modifications cost 40% extra than their normal price. The Brothers Grimm 12G are select-fire shotguns, just like the regular Grimm 12G, the IZHMA 12G (which the Grimm 12G is a bullpup conversion of) and the Steakout 12G. As well as being select fire, the Brothers Grimm 12G deal the lowest damage per shot out of all the shotguns in the game. Due to low accuracy, they also have massive spread with buckshot. This trait makes them a poor choice for using slugs, however. The Brothers Grimm 12G are also quite concealable possibly due to their bullpup form factor. The immense strength of the akimbo Grimms lies in damage boosting skills, such as Shotgun Impact, Overkill, and Berserker. When combined, the damage output increases massively. This, combined with its dual-wielded, automatic nature, allows the Brothers Grimm to combine high rate of fire, room-clearing power, and large magazine size into one package. The weapon's decent concealment also allows it to benefit from Low Blow, further boosting its power and allowing it to remain viable even on the highest difficulties. Like other akimbo weapons, the iron sights of the Brothers Grimm 12G are unusable. See Shotgun Ammunition for pellet count and damage falloff statistics. Summary : *Very large spread *Second largest ammo pool of all shotguns, behind its single variant *Second highest ammo pickup of all shotguns, behind its single variant *Reasonably concealable from the get-go and can be further improved * High rate of fire * Magazine-based reload, faster than per-shell reloads of other shotguns * Large magazine with Close By Aced : *Small base magazine size *Very low damage per shot *Abysmal accuracy makes it a poor choice for firing slugs *One trigger pull fires both guns, potentially leading to ammo wastage Tips * With the Dragon's Breath rounds, the Brothers Grimm will become a lethal tight area, enemy cluster clearer. Simply firing full auto into such will deal massive damage towards anyone caught in its fire including Shields. That is, provided you can control its recoil and the rate it consumes ammo. * A high-grade laser gadget such as the Military Laser Module or LED Combo are recommended to remedy the shotguns' severe recoil on full-auto, and can even help with precision aiming when engaging targets at mid-range and further. ** However, a flashlight modification can be also used, due to its spread. The flashlight's area can predict where the pellet spread lands. Available modifications Ammunition= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Custom= |-|Foregrip= |-|Gadget= |-|Magazine= Skins Epic= Brothers-Grimm-12G-Immortal-Python.png| Trivia *The Grimm 12G is based on a with a CBRPS Spike X1S bullpup conversion chassis. *The Brothers Grimm 12G's name is a reference to the . *The Brothers Grimm 12G are the first akimbo weapons that: **Are categorized as shotguns; **Have a unique prefix; **Have a smaller ammo pool than its single variant since the Akimbo Chimano Compact, which were later buffed to have more ammo. *In addition to the above, the Brothers Grimm 12G are the third akimbo weapons to have a different rate of fire for each gun than its single variant, after the Akimbo Bernetti 9 and Chimano Compact. *Reloading the Brothers Grimm 12G has the player character drop the spent magazines by shaking them out of the guns without pressing on the magazine releases. *When initially released on the Crimewave versions of PAYDAY 2, rapidly firing the Brothers Grimm 12G would lag the game and potentially crash, due to the sheer amount of pellet effects and high fire rate. **Because of this, in a later update, the Brothers Grimm 12G's fire-rate was halved, making the weapon substantially worse there compared to the PC version, as one of its major pros was its high fire-rate. Gallery 20171024082914_1.jpg|Inventory preview of the Brothers Grimm 12G. Checkoutthispup.png|Wolf admiring the Grimm 12G on the Locke and Load Day 4 header. Category:Akimbo Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)